candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 33
| moves = | target = | candies = | spaces = 64 | prevtype = Timed | previous = 32 | nexttype = Ingredient | next = 34 }} Level 33 is the thirteenth level in Lemonade Lake, and the seventeenth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 16 double jelly squares, and score at least 32,000 points in 17 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *You have only 17 moves to clear 16 double jelly squares in 4 little squares. It is very hard for the majority of the players. *Also, due to the nature of the board, there is absolutely no way to create colour bombs unless the player activates the colour bomb booster. *Special candies are also difficult to make, especially wrapped candies. *You would have to waste some moves if a certain part of the board has no possible matches. *The jellies are worth 32,000 points (16 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 32,000 points) which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Focus on clearing jellies from the bottom squares first, this will give a chance for cascades to happen at the top squares, which can clear the jelly automatically. Only work at the top to clear the final jelly or to create special candies. Focus on one of the squares. It will be better if you aim for clearing 2 jellies at each move. *Boosters do not help you a lot in this level. Do not use them. Hopefully, a good board (with candies allowing you to clear as many jellies as possible) will help you in this level. *Another advanced tip is to foresee the move you are going to take and try not to make the bottom board run out of moves. This is especially important, since if the bottom is completely stuck, prepare to lose this level, as there are virtually no way to free it up except for striped candies (which are already hard to be created and activated). By trying the best to keep the board alive, there will be a higher chance of passing the level. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. However, it is not that useful as the board layout is rather restricted. Moreover, it is impossible to create colour bombs. [[1 ]] *The jellies are worth 32,000 points. Hence, an additional 18,000 points for two stars and an additional 38,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *There are limited amounts of jelly, reducing the amount of points earned through cascades. *With respect to the two and three star target scores, 17 moves are insufficient to boost the score by a huge amount of points to meet those target scores. Notes # A colour bomb requires five horizontal or vertical spaces but the longest length is only four spaces. Trivia *This is the first quadrant level. *This is the second level of Reality to have a prime number of moves, the first being Level 17. *This is one of the few levels in this episode in which icing is not present. *This is one of the few levels to make a cameo in a Candy Crush Saga TV advertisement. The other levels are Level 461, Level 50, Level 97, Level 70, Level 290, Level 361, Level 181, Level 147, and Level 350. These levels are rated hard or harder. *This design re-appears in Candy Crush Soda level 252. Ironically, level 252 in this game is a very easy timed level which is also very easy to earn two and three stars. Walkthrough Gallery Level 33 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 33 Reality icon.png|Level icon Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Lemonade Lake levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 17 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Quadrant levels Category:Redesigned levels Category:Somewhat hard levels Category:Somewhat hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars